totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainer
Rainer Wright '''was a character competiting in Endurance. He was labeled as ''The Strong Guy'''''. Rainer received 5th Place. Background Rainer was born at a wrestling match. His parents were watching the fight when he was born. He's not a scrawny kid. He's very strong. He started lifting weights when he was six to build muscle. He went to Washington D.C. in Junior High for meeting the presidential scores in his gym class. He could do eighty-nine pushups, seventy-one sit-ups, twenty-five pull-ups, and run a mile in five minutes and fifty-one seconds. He's also won awaeds for his strengths. While strength has pros, it also comes with cons. Kids are afraid of him. They're mostly afraid that if you make him angry, he'll squeeze you into cranberry juice. Even some of his siblings are afraid of him. Rainer's only friends are his weight-lifting buddies. He spends most of his free time in the weight-lifting room at his school. He feels that with his strength he can win the challenges in Endurance and be secure in the finals. Little does he know, there are nine other key things you need to win Endurance. Chapter Guide In This Is Endurance, Rainer accidentally threw a football at Evelyn. He walked up to the camera and spraypainted a '1' on his T-Shirt because he was going all the way. He threw the can behind him and it hit Kermit. Rainer took one of the top bunks and Roddy took the bunk underneath him. When Cealey, Evelyn, and Charlote headed over to the boy's cabin to tell them the fake teams, Rainer said it was cool that he was with Kasandra. When it was time to pick teams, Kermit picked Rainer and Kasandra for Team Africa. When Kasandra and Rainer were talking strategy, they both agreed to send orange and brown up to temple. When it was time to pick pieces and trips, he and Kasandra picked the Courage piece and a trip to the Amazon. When JD told them about the Samadhi, Rainer was confused. In the end, the red and blue teams connected their streamers to each other's totem poles, which Clay knocked down with a rock. In The Samadhi, Rainer complained on how Clay's niceness was contagious. He said his plan was to send brown and orange up to temple, but Roddy said he'd rather have purple go instead of orange. Rainer smacked him. He also then made an alliance with Jorge, but Jorge decided to betray them and stick with the brown, yellow, and purple alliance. During the challenge, Rainer strapped himself in, instead of the intern. He pushed the intern into the water. In the end, it came to Rainer and Clay. Candice was the only one on the beach cheering for Rainer. When Kasandra heard this, she threw her shoe into Clay's face to help them win. They did win. Charlote later came up to Rainer to freak him out by singing, which worked. Kasandra and Rainer both agreed to give the Samadhi to Phineas and Charlote instead. At the Samadhi ceremony, Kasandra and Rainer gave the Samadhi to Team Australia. The handicap turned out to be three extra knots in their rope in the temple mission. Kasandra and Rainer then both went on a trip to KFC for chicken and banana smoothies, but JD put castor oil in the food and they continuously had to go to the bathroom. When Kasandra and Rainer returned, the campers were eating smores. Rainer told a ghost story at the end. In Knotted Up, Rainer went down the slip and slide and was excited for breakfast. He complimented Sylvia that her food was good. When Roddy asked Rainer who he was planning on sending up to temple, Rainer said orange and brown, but he wanted a different team instead of brown. Before the challenge, Rainer played Frisbee with the other guys. In the challenge, Rainer and Kasandra were going quickly, until Kasandra's feet started burning on the sand. Team Africa, South America, and North America were all neck and neck. When JD did the instant replay, he announced that Rainer and Kasandra had won. Clay and Syliva tried to persuade Rainer not to send them up to temple. Rainer agreed but said that Kasandra would be harder to persuade. Kasandra did not want to do things Rainer's way. She still thought to send brown and orange up to temple. At the temple ceremony, Rainer and Kasandra sent brown and orange up to temple. Clay then got angry at Rainer. Rainer was waiting at the campfire when Sylvia and Clay returned, which he was happy about. Rainer didn't take offense to Phineas and Charlote's letter. In To The Flag, Rainer tried to make an alliance with Kermit, but broke out laughing at the end because Kermit's face was stained purple. During the challenge, Team Africa was going good. They were giving their flags to each other like clockwork. Kasandra was getting her last flag when she wanted to blame Cealey for cheating. Kasandra accidentally let go of the flag and if flew into the ocean. Kasandra and Rainer were disqualified from the mission. In the end, Team South America won the mission. At the Samadhi ceremony, Cealey and Jorge gave the Samadhi to Candice and Roddy. Rainer then had to take a survey. In confessional, he said that Clay and Sylvia were the nicest. Clay was funny and Sylvia was a good cook. Instead of finding his own meal, Rainer got cheez-its and water instead. Clay told Rainer that he should switch teammates with Kasandra, but Rainer said he could manage her. Rainer was there when Toko flew away and Clay broke something in his foot. In Squeeze Play, Rainer signed Clay's cast on his foot. Rainer came in to comfort Clay when he was crying in the cabin. Rainer assured him that he would never send Clay and Sylvia up to temple. Toko then flew in through the window and Clay felt better. Rainer made it past the first round in the mission, later that day. He made it past the second round also. In the third round, he lost to Clay and Evelyn. In the end, Evelyn won the mission for her and Kermit. Kasandra came around to Rainer later in the day to tell him that they should always pick fire. When a thunderstorm struck out, they had the temple ceremony in the girl's cabin. Evelyn and Kermit picked Rainer and Kasandra to go up to temple. Rainer heard Candice call Kasandra an asshole. At the temple, Kasandra and Rainer picked fire for the first round. Fire burns wood, so they won the first round. In the second round, they picked fire again. Fire burns wood, so Candice and Roddy were being sent home. The rest of the gang were at the campfire when Kasandra and Rainer returned. In Water Logged, Rainer got out his laptop on the rainy day and watched YouTube videos with the other guys. When the guys reinacted "The Mysterious Ticking Noise", Rainer was Snape. When he tried to search for another video, his laptop disappeared. All the girls targeted Rainer's bucket first in the mission. He was the first guy to fall, meaning he did not win the challenge. Later, the guys did another reinactment, "The Vortex" where Rainer reprised his role as Severus Snape. Before the Samadhi ceremony, Clay and Cealey returned with Rainer's laptop. At the ceremony, Sylvia gave the Samadhi to Cealey and Jorge. Rainer was confused when Trudy talked about two criminals and a toucan partner in crime. In the last reinactment, "Bothering Snape", Rainer reprised his role again as Snape. He asked how the Black Eyed Peas concert was when Clay and Sylvia returned. They said it was great. In Eruption, Rainer was excited about the zipline Kermit made. He explained that he loved ziplines ever since he was a kid. Kermit let Rainer test the zipline and helped him into the harness, but he was worried. It hadn't have a test drive yet. The zipline got stuck in a tree and Rainer flew off the zipline, heading for the ground below. Which he fell on. Rainer was unconcious on the ground when everyone found him. Trudy then had Rainer be hauled into the infirmary. Kasandra then had to compete in the mission alone, which she sucked at since she was by herself. When Evelyn entered the infirmary, Trudy had injected a needle into his arm. She learned that he had dislocated his shoulder bone, so it wasn't as bad as Clay's broken leg. Then the two girls headed out. Evelyn ran back in a said to Rainer that she wished she could do this when he was awake. And she kissed him...passionately. At the ceremony, Cealey and Jorge sent Africa and Europe up to temple. Rainer did not get to participate at the temple because he was knocked out still. He came back in the second round of the temple though. They picked wood. Wood gets burned by fire so had been sent home. The both boarded a helicopter and it flew off. Temple History Trivia *His image is drawn by Sprinklemist. *Kasandra and Rainer received no Samadhis. *Kasandra and Rainer were sent up to temple twice, eliminated the second time. *The name Rainer, comes from Fanny's cousin's middle name. *Apparently, Sprinklemist saw someone on The Price is Right named Rainer. *Rainer's full name is Rainer Wright. His name is a play off of the Price is Right, listed above in the trivia. *Rainer is very pale. You would expect him to be tan, but he spends most of his time excersising in the dark at his house. Category:Endurance Category:Team Africa